


A Picture Of You

by harunotenshi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunotenshi/pseuds/harunotenshi
Summary: Following his sudden impulse to take photographs outside, Yunho stumbles upon a man, his dog and discover something else.





	1. After the afterglow sets, I’m going towards you, Following the lights which turn on one by one…

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Click.

 

Click.

 

Click.

 

Yunho lifts his head away from the view finder as he looks at the LCD screen of the DSLR he’s holding to examine the photos he just took. There was a small smile on his face as he looks through the shots, a spark in his eyes. He’d suddenly had the urge to take photos outside today, instead of doing his usual routine inside his studio.

 

He looks up at the sky, one hand going above his head to shield his eyes from the sunlight. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he directs his attention to his surroundings.

 

A worn, winding path lay before him. Trees grew on both sides but more on his right. Bushes and shrubs were scattered across on the left side of the path where a sandbox and playground stood with swings, slides, and wooden benches. Several children were already playing and running around, their parents seated off to the side, watching them fondly.

 

Yunho had been taking photos of the children in the sandbox, admiring them for their carefree attitude and their innocent smiles, the joy that sparked in their eyes. He suddenly wished that he was five years old again, playing in the sand and building sandcastles or hanging upside down on the monkey bars. He walked down the path, exploring. He took more photos of the wildlife he saw, birds and small animals and a small, clear stream that gurgled over the smooth rocks.

 

Stopping in front of a small clearing where the stream flows into a small creek, Yunho crouched and placed his camera in front of his right eye again (while closing his left), keen on capturing the sun’s rays that shone through the canopy of the giant oak. He was about to snap the picture when a mass of black obscured his view.

 

Startled, he lowered the camera to see. Panting in front of him, in its mess of black and white fur, was an enormous wolf-like dog, blinking up at him with its silver-blue eyes.

 

Yunho carefully reached out a hand to pat the wolf-dog on the head, a sincere smile on his face.

 

“Hey there,” Yunho said, scratching the wolf-dog’s ear. “That’s a good dog. Where’d you come from?” he asked though he didn’t expect an answer.

 

The wolf-dog suddenly moved back, looking him directly in the eye before turning back around, trotting away. Bewildered by the wolf-dog’s actions, Yunho just stared after him, until he stopped and turned to look at Yunho again.

 

_‘Follow me.’_

 

The message was clear as if it had been spoken to him. Yunho blinked, slinging his camera over his shoulder as he nodded in answer to the wolf-dog’s silent request and starting following.

 

\---


	2. I’ll embrace you, before the cold wind makes your shoulders flinch I love you, the foolish you, you’re so precious to me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

The wolf-dog led Yunho through the clearing into a more secluded part of the forest. It was a place that was hard to find and was more of a place where you’d stumble into by accident. The trees were a bit thicker here, the air cooler, less lighting. The wolf-dog walked towards a massive trunk a few feet away from him. As Yunho continued to follow, he realized that the huge trunk was not one but several trees that had woven together, trunks touching, its thick roots intertwining and twisting together.

 

Walking around, Yunho noticed a dip in the trunk’s form, a hollow where at least one person, maybe two, can fit comfortably together. The wolf-dog had stopped just feet away from it, sitting down on the forest ground, looking at the hollow and back at Yunho.

 

Yunho walked up to where the wolf-dog was seated and looked. There in the hollow was a sleeping figure of a man. Yunho looked at the wolf-dog and then back at the slumbering man. Dark brown hair, high cheek bones, milky-white skin. His head was tilted a little bit to the side, hands lightly clasped in his lap as he slept on. Yunho found himself unable to look away from the sleeping man, afraid that when he looked back he would find that the hollow would be empty. He looked at the wolf-dog again to find it looking back at him, silently communicating.

 

_‘Stay.’_

 

Crouching down so that his eyes were level with the wolf-dog, Yunho ruffled its fur and smiled.

 

“I’ll stay.” Yunho answered expecting no answer but knowing that the wolf-dog understood.

 

Yunho sat down on a raised gnarled root he found, careful to not make as much noise as possible so that he would not wake up the still sleeping man. The wolf-dog lay down beside him, ever watchful.

 

\---


	3. As much as the sun that rises above you, I’ll keep you safe as much as you’ve waited for me, with this glaring heart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Yunho didn’t know how much time had passed as he continued to watch the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest as he continued to sleep. Unconsciously, Yunho found himself taking his camera and pointing it directly at the slumbering man. He focused the lens and snapped a few photos. When he put the camera on his lap, he had a fond smile on his face, eyes still on the nameless man.

 

It was with a sudden gush of wind that the man began to stir from his slumber. The wolf-dog lifted his head, alert, but did not move from his spot beside Yunho. The nameless man slowly opened his eyes and straightened himself into a sitting position. The man’s eyes were honey-brown, deep, and almost bottomless that Yunho was having a hard time trying to look away. The man’s features were gentle, yet masculine, soft but definitely not delicate. Running a hand through his wavy hair, the man stood up and immediately, Yunho noticed that something was off. The man seemed normal, healthy, but the way his eyes just stared straight ahead with that blank look told Yunho that something was wrong. He realized, with a surprised but painful pang in his heart, that the man is blind. He watched silently, mesmerized as the sightless man tugged at his scarf before fluidly standing up.

 

This also surprised Yunho, as he began to reconsider all his assumptions for the blind. He had seen others like this man before, always stumbling, always with their walking sticks or sight-seeing dogs, always a hand outstretched as if ready to grab something out of thin air. But this man was different. He stood there, directly facing them, one hand going inside his pocket as the other hung comfortably at his side. He seemed to sense that someone was there and began to walk towards Yunho and the wolf-dog. Yunho stood up wanting to help the man walking towards them from catching his foot on a stray root but found that he couldn’t. He felt the wolf-dog stand up beside him and he looked at it, finding that the wolf-dog was staring at him in turn, silently trying to comfort him.

 

“Harang,” the man called. Both Yunho and the wolf-dog turned towards him. The wolf-dog barked. “You’ve brought a friend.” He said as he stopped near Yunho.

 

The wolf-dog called Harang moved to the man’s side as the man crouched down and ruffled his ears as a greeting. Harang wagged his tail in appreciation. He looked back at Yunho, seeming to tell him something.

 

_‘It’s okay.’_

 

Yunho breathed. Usual, normal things were not surprising. Even abnormal things such as seeing blind people were not supposed to be surprising. There are countless blind people all over the world.

 

_But why would one blind man surprise me?_

 

Mentally kicking himself, he smiled and looked at the man who now stood facing him, blank eyes and a small amused smile. Then he remembered that the man couldn’t see his smile.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yunho said.

“What for?” the man asked. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I… I…” Yunho stammered, hand scratching the back of his head.

“Is it so unusual to see a blind man?” the man asked, quirking a brow.

“No.” Yunho answered. “But seeing as you go about walking like you can see what’s in front of you, I can say that that surprised me.”

“Yoochun.” The man said, holding out his arm with a warm smile.

“Yunho.” Yunho answered as he took the proffered hand.

 

Yunho repressed a gasp. He had felt the tingles and the shock of electricity run up his hand. Yoochun’s hand had felt warm and it fit perfectly into his. He smiled, liking the feeling. He frowned when Yoochun let his hand go.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Yunho said. He turned his attention to the wolf-dog. “You too, Harang.”

 

Yoochun smiled. It was the most beautiful smile Yunho had ever seen. He had to capture the moment, as he held his camera in front of him and snapped a picture. Yoochun turned at the shutter sound, head tilting to the side in curiosity.

 

“You take pictures for a living.” Yoochun said, smile still in place. “You must’ve seen a lot of beautiful things.” He added voice wistful.

 

Yunho blinked, sensing the tone in Yoochun’s voice. He slung his camera over his shoulder and looked at his feet, repentant.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yunho apologized. “That was insensitive of me.”

 

Yoochun laughed.

 

“You keep apologizing for the wrong things, Yunho.” Yoochun said with a chuckle.

“But-” Yunho started to protest.

“It’s fine.” Yoochun said, reaching for Yunho’s hand and squeezing it lightly. “It’s not your fault. And, you’re not insensitive.” He added before Yunho started protesting again.

 

Yunho looked at Yoochun, studying him, trying to read him. He frowned and looked at Harang and then back at Yoochun.

 

“How do you do that?” Yunho suddenly asked. He couldn’t help himself. “How do you _see_?”

“Sound.” Yoochun answered, pointing to his ears. “I see through sound and vibrations and get a mental picture in my head.” With a smirk, Yoochun started to walk away.

 

“Let’s go, Harang.” Yoochun said. After a few steps, he stopped turning his head towards Yunho with a knowing smile. “Don’t worry. I have a feeling that we’ll meet again.”

 

With those parting words, Yoochun and Harang left. Yunho shook his head with a smile before going back the way he came.

 

“Then I guess I’ll see you then.” Yunho said.

 

\---

 

Two weeks.

 

\---


	4. All the dreams I’ve prayed for, They’re going towards you with my sincere scent…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Yoochun sat up, hands clutching at his head, eyes shut tight. Cold sweat ran down his face as he took shallow breaths.  He hunched over, hands still clutching his head, eyes closed and gasping. He was oblivious to anything. He can’t see anything but the images of that night. He tried but failed to will the images away.

 

_Ropes. Around his wrists, his ankles._

_Black satin sheets that covered his naked frame._

_The drugs he was forced to swallow, pumping through his system. The feeling of heat and lust that he couldn’t control._

_Lips that touched his own. Rough and demanding. It disgusted him._

_Hands that roamed and touched his skin, memorizing every plain, curve and dip. It felt wrong, made his skin crawl._

_The intrusion. The pain. He felt violated, dirty, broken._

_It wasn’t enough, never enough._

_More pain. White-hot pain._

_He screamed with every blow. Screamed for him to stop. Screamed and begged him to stop. He screamed from the pain until his voice gave out and his throat felt raw. Each breath he gasped felt like shards of glass scraping the insides of his throat and lungs. Just breathing was torture._

_His vision already flickering, a sharp pain on the side of his head. He tried to stay conscious but the pain was unbearable. He wanted to escape but found no way out._

_Another sharp pain, this time on his chest. He felt his ribs break, puncturing his lungs._

_And another, he felt his arm shatter._

_And then another, he felt his legs break._

_He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. All he could do was feel the pain. He wanted it to end. He could hear himself begging and whimpering to be killed, to end his suffering._

_His body was numb, his thoughts in disarray. Incoherent. Bloodied. Broken. And then everything was silent, as his wish was finally granted and darkness engulfed him._

 

Harang whimpered, empathizing with Yoochun as he laid his head on Yoochun’s lap. Yoochun continued to tremble, though it was subsiding somewhat, as the remnants of his nightmare ebbed away. Tears stained his face, hands clenched in tight fists, his breaths still coming in short gasps.

 

Time seemed to fly, as Yoochun slowly came back from the darkness. His breaths steadying, tight fists finally unclenching. He opened his unseeing eyes, staring blankly straight ahead as they always did. But the tears didn’t stop flowing.

 

“I’m sorry, Harang.”  Yoochun whispered, voice hitching, broken by his tears. “I’m sorry.”

 

\---

 

Three months.

 

\---


	5. I hope that my wishes of smiling next to you every new morning, Will be able to come true…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Yunho sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. He put his camera down on the table beside him and looked at the model he was photographing. This was one of those days.

 

_And they say she’s supposed to be a natural?_

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, he pushed back the impending headache he knew was coming before looking at the staff he was currently working with. He took a deep breath to calm himself before grabbing his camera again.

 

“Watch that chin, lower it down a bit.” Yunho instructed. “Take a deep breath and relax you arms, they look stiff and awkward. Use your eyes to portray your feelings.”

 

The model moved, following Yunho’s instructions. Yunho directed the lights and several of the equipment to be adjusted to his liking before he took several shots.

 

“That’s it.” Yunho said. The model seemed to finally be willing to follow his instructions. “Just like that. Watch that leg, don’t move it too far away. There. Hold that pose!”

 

A dozen frames later, Yunho instructed everyone to take a fifteen minute break. Sitting down in front of his laptop, he reviewed the shots, separating them into two folders and deleting a few. It took a while, but he was able to get the shots that he wanted.

 

_Good thing your patience doesn’t run short, Yunho._

 

Yunho minimized the window with the model’s photos, deciding to browse through his earlier shots. Quickly looking through the photos, he chanced upon one that triggered his memory.

 

The man in the photography was asleep, his dark, wavy hair softly caressing his face, high cheekbones, and milky-white skin. The photo invoked a feeling of peace and contentment as Yunho continued to gaze at the slumbering man, comfortably wrapped in his coat and scarf.

 

_“Don’t worry. I have a feeling that we’ll meet again.” Yoochun said._

 

The next photo Yunho saw was the same dark-haired man. His eyes held that spark, showing a part of his soul. Yoochun’s smile was gentle, honest and it reached his eyes, even though the honey-brown orbs stared blankly and saw nothing but darkness.

 

Yunho smiled to himself. Handicapped as he was, Yoochun seemed normal compared to others similar to him. If his dimpled smile was anything to go by, anyone would’ve assumed that Yoochun was happy, content. But somehow, Yunho knew otherwise.

 

Aside from their first meeting, Yunho had no way to contact Yoochun. He had assumed that Yoochun had no need for a mobile phone, seeing as he wouldn’t be able to fully use it being unable to see which button he would have to use to be able to call or send text messages. They had met by accident a few more times --- while Yunho was doing a shoot on location by the Han River. Yunho had taken a couple more photos of Yoochun then (he was looking at them now) as he sat with Harang listening to the people around him. There was another time they had met by accident while buying groceries, and one while walking on his way to the studio. The most recent one when he had gone out yesterday to get some lunch.

 

Yoochun was never without Harang, as any blind person would be, but Harang seemed more of a companion for Yoochun than his guide. Yoochun always had his gentle smile, though sometimes it changed into an amused one whenever he was with him always stammering out apologies that Yoochun insisted weren’t needed. Yunho had talked about what he did, described in detail as much as he could so that Yoochun could somehow imagine, picture it in his mind. He took even more photos of Yoochun, as he couldn’t help himself. Yoochun seemed to not mind at all and that made him happy. He had refrained from asking Yoochun what he did though, as he thought that it was inappropriate and would only dig up the past that Yoochun was trying (as far as Yunho could see) so hard to hide.

 

As Yunho continued to stare at Yoochun’s photos, he remembered the time they shared together, earlier. They had accidentally met again while Yunho was on his way to work. He had taken a detour to grab a cup of his favorite coffee when he had bumped into Yoochun and Harang. Exchanging their usual pleasantries, they had both ordered their coffee, with Yunho calling the studio to let them know that he was running a bit late. Coffees in hand, they found a place to sit down right beside a fountain. Yunho immediately talked about the shoot he was going to photograph, describing in detail the shoot’s concept and the clothes the models were going to wear. Yoochun had nodded through his narration, smiling and asking questions about the shoot in general, who the models were. Yunho had answered every question patiently, inserting his own a few times. Yoochun had graciously answered all of his inquiries, but refrained from elaborating more and just smiled.

 

Yunho knew that the latter’s smile, though honest, was part of a façade. He could tell, and feel, that there was something more to Yoochun than it seemed. His blank eyes held a pain so deep; it tugged on Yunho’s heart.

 

_Who had hurt you so deeply, Yoochun? Why?_

 

Yunho wanted to find out but didn’t want to, afraid that it was not his place to do so. He had just met Yoochun and was therefore only an acquaintance, unworthy to ask more personal questions because the time they shared together was short. Somehow, Yoochun knew that he was curious to know about his past, and therefore requested that he come with him to ‘work’. Yunho had been surprised, stammering his polite refusal until Yoochun had grabbed his hand to make him stop.

 

_“I can’t tell you everything yet, Yunho.” Yoochun said with a sad smile. “But I can try and show you what I do for a living. One step at a time.”_

_“Are you sure, Yoochun?” Yunho asked. “I don’t want to force you.” Yoochun squeezed his hand in reassurance._

_“One step at a time.” Yoochun repeated with a smile._

 

With a sigh, Yunho closed the window and stood up. The fifteen minute break was over. He grabbed his camera and called order to begin the second half of the photo shoot.

 

\---


	6. I’ll wait for you, I’ll never let go of your hands, Even if it’s only tears, I’ll wipe them away for you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

“Did you wait long?” Yunho asked as he jogged up towards Yoochun, who sat on a bench with Harang.

 

They had agreed to meet at the park as it was near the studio where Yunho worked. Yoochun smiled, shaking his head. Harang barked his greeting as Yunho bent down to scratch his ears playfully. He sat down beside Yoochun.

 

“Sorry.” Yunho apologized. “The shoot took longer than expected.” He explained. Yoochun chuckled.

“Why do you keep apologizing?” Yoochun asked, amused. “I don’t mind waiting. Besides,” he said. “I wanted to sit and listen.”

 

Yunho smiled. _Sit and listen._ He had asked Yoochun what he meant by those words before. Yoochun had told him that as a person, you have your senses, perfectly balanced --- sight, smell, hearing, taste and feeling. When a person loses one of those five, the other four will become more acute, trying to fill in the part that was lost. Losing his sight, Yoochun had developed the habit to just sit and listen. He frequented parks, sometimes quiet little shops or cafes just to listen, really listen. It was how his senses quickly adapted to his handicap, the reason why he was able to live as normally as possible. It was how he was able to make use of sound to ‘see’.

 

“I feel like I’m going on a date.” Yunho mused. “Being late and apologizing and everything.”

“Aren’t we?” Yoochun asked, making Yunho look at him in surprise. “This isn’t exactly the first time we went out, Yunho.”

“What?” Yunho asked. He couldn’t let himself believe. At least not yet.

 

Yunho felt Yoochun take his hand in his, like the few times before. Warmth and comfort spread through Yunho, a tinge of red coloring his face. For a moment he was glad that Yoochun couldn’t see. But then the latter chuckled, standing up, taking Yunho with him. Somehow, Yunho had the feeling that Yoochun knew that he was blushing. He flushed darker.

 

“Come.” Yoochun said, leading the way. “Don’t worry, I know where I’m going.” He added with a smile, knowing what Yunho was going to ask.

 

They followed the path out of the park, easily moving onto the streets where people were busy, going in and out of the local shops. Harang trotted with them, never leaving Yoochun’s side while Yunho easily kept pace. Further down, they turned a corner where the streets were quieter, with less people. Yunho noticed that they were in a part of the city he has not yet fully explored. There were antique shops and cozy restaurants with home-style cooking, stores that sold souvenirs and handicrafts, food stalls with local delicacies.

 

Finally they stopped in front of a small building with a small yard and playground. An Orphanage. Yunho looked at Yoochun curiously but didn’t voice out his question. Letting Yoochun pull him along, they went inside.

 

“Chun-hyung!”

“Yoochun-hyung!”

“Yoochun-oppa!”

“Chunnie-oppa!”

“Yoochun-hyung!”

 

Several children ran to greet them as they came in, smiles of delight on each of their faces. Yoochun crouched down with a chuckle, picking the smallest one up after patting each of the children’s head affectionately in turn. The little one in Yoochun’s arms hugged him tight, hiding his face in his neck. Yoochun just smiled.

 

“How is everyone?” Yoochun asked. “Have you been behaving yourselves? You’re not giving the hyungs trouble?”

“No, Yoochun-hyung.” one of the boys answered.

“Really, Seunwoong?” Yoochun asked.

“We’ve been good, Chun-oppa.” A little girl answered.

“Is that so, Jini?” Yoochun asked again.

“Yes.” The children chorused.

“What about you, Jinwoo? Have you been good?” Yoochun asked the child in his arms.

 

Jinwoo looked at Yoochun and nodded turning to look up at Yunho, flushed and hid his face again in Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun chuckled at the child’s shyness as he stood up.

 

“Yoochun, you’re early today.” A man said, coming in from a side door bearing a basket filled with toys. Then he looked at Yunho, who bowed politely. “I see you’ve brought someone with you.”

“Shin-hyung.” Yoochun greeted with a bow. “This is Yunho.”

“Everyone, greet your Yunho-hyung properly.” Shin instructed.

 

A chorus of ‘Hello, Yunho-hyung’ and ‘Hello Yunho-oppa’ sounded as the children bowed politely.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yunho-sshi.” Shin said as they shook hands.

“Pleasure.” Yunho said smiling back.

“Hyung,” one of the children said tugging on Yunho’s pants. “Will you read to us?”

 

Yunho bent down and ruffled the little boy’s hair, still smiling. He looked at Shin questioningly. Yoochun was facing him with a smile, little Jinwoo in his arms.

 

“Go ahead.” Shin said. He gestured to the children. “Give Yunho-hyung your favorite book so he can read it to you.”

 

With squeals of delight and several small hands tugging him, Yunho went along until they reached the far end of the room. Yoochun was right behind him, still carrying the shy Jinwoo.

 

“Are you okay?” Yoochun asked, reaching out for Yunho’s hand.

“I’m fine.” Yunho answered, taking the proffered hand and squeezing in reassurance. Yoochun smiled and squeezed back.

 

Yunho smiled at the children, telling them to go take a seat. He told Jini to hold on to the book and wait. He took two steps so that he was facing Yoochun but his gaze was on the little boy still in the latter’s arms. He smiled, opening his arms in invitation.

 

“Jinwoo-ah,” Yunho said. “Would you like to read the story with me?”

 

Yunho waited patiently, watching Jinwoo with a smile as he slowly turned his head towards him, nodding. Yoochun felt the little boy shift in his arms and held him out for Yunho to take.

 

“There we go,” Yunho said. “Jinwoo will help hyung read?”

“Yes, Yunho-hyung.” Jinwoo answered before hiding his face in Yunho’s shirt.

 

Yunho chuckled, then sat down on the armchair. He adjusted Jinwoo on his lap, taking the book from Jini afterwards and started to read.

 

 

 

 

“The children seemed to have taken an immediate liking to him.” Shin said, watching as Yunho continued to read to the children, Jinwoo sitting comfortably in his lap. “He seems like a good guy, Yoochun.”

“He is.” Yoochun answered. He sighed facing the window, though he continued to listen to Yunho’s voice.

“Are you sure, Yoochun?” Shin asked. Smiling sadly, Yoochun turned to face him.

“It’s a step forward for me, hyung.” Yoochun answered. “I can trust him.”

“That doesn’t make me worry any less, Chun.” Shin said, using the term of endearment. “But I can see that he’s really taken with you.”

 

Yoochun smiled. Wishing that at that moment, he could have his sight back just to be able to see what Yunho looked like. In his mind, he had imagined Yunho to be tall and handsome, if his deep voice was anything to go by. His habit of always apologizing and his gentle demeanor also told him that Yunho is a kind-hearted person, strict and always abiding by the rules. But that was as far as his imagination could go.

 

The sudden silence snapped him out of his thoughts. Yunho had stopped reading. Listening carefully, Yoochun realized that the children had all fallen asleep. He smiled, hearing Yunho’s approaching footsteps.

 

“You’re good with kids.” Yoochun said.

“Thanks,” Yunho said, flushing a bit. “I kind of have a thing for kids.”

“I can feel that you have.” Yoochun said. “Come on, since you put them to sleep I won’t have to do anything anymore.”

 

Yunho chuckled, taking Yoochun’s hand as both bid their farewell to Shin and walked out of the daycare.

 

“So you work there?” Yunho asked.

“No,” Yoochun answered. “I don’t work.”

“You lost me.” Yunho said, bewildered.

“Shin’s a close friend.” Yoochun explained. “The only one who had given me help when I needed it. I help out taking care of the kids as payment because he won’t take anything else that I give him.”

“You don’t work?” Yunho asked quirking a brow.

“I do.” Yoochun answered. He sighed with a smile. “Come on, I think it’s better if I show you.”

 

With Yoochun and Harang leading the way, the three made their way through the narrow streets again, weaving through the people milling about. Yunho was worried that Yoochun, with his handicap, might accidentally bump into people and poles and other stationary objects. He tightened his grip on Yoochun’s hand and stopped.

 

“Yunho?” Yoochun asked, facing him a curious look on his face. “What’s the matter?”

“Tell me where we’re going.” Yunho answered. “It’d be easier if I guide us there.”

“Thanks.” Yoochun said flushing a bit.

 

Yoochun smiled and gave Yunho the address to where they were headed. They set off together, hands still clasped in each other’s.

 

Thoughts were flying around in Yoochun’s head as he and Yunho made their way to their next destination. His home. For months, Yoochun had avoided telling anything about himself. His relationship with Yunho had been friendly and then becoming a little bit more than that though it remained superficial. He also sensed that Yunho wanted to ask him, but he was glad he refrained from doing so. But in getting to know Yunho, he felt that the man was kind, sincere. Yoochun had a feeling that Yunho had the tendency to be protective and that he always put others first before himself. Whenever they were together, Yunho would always look out for him, even if he’d already told Yunho that he can manage, the latter would still insist on helping him, even if it was the easiest of tasks. Yoochun smiled.

_Am I really ready to finally let someone in? To let Yunho in? Would he change his mind once he finds out?_

 

Yoochun sighed. He felt that he was ready, but that didn’t stop him from being anxious. It had been five years ever since. What happened to him had robbed him of his sanity for a while. He remembered being a prisoner, trapped within his own mind, after the incident. He had been found just in time, his attacker killed in the onslaught of the authorities trying to rescue him before it was too late. He had almost died that night.

 

\---


	7. Although we are not able to see the end, No matter how bumpy our road is, I’ll promise you, please be mine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

A sudden clap of thunder made Yoochun jump. He looked up with unseeing eyes, but he could feel and hear that a storm was coming.

 

“Yoochun, we’re here.” Yunho said, voice gentle. Yoochun looked towards his voice. Yunho paused before asking. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Yoochun answered automatically. He shook his head dismissing the thoughts inside his head before they could fully form.

 

Taking the lead this time, Yoochun walked up the steps, with Yunho in tow, Harang following right behind them. Taking out his keys, Yoochun unlocked the door and went inside with Harang and Yunho just as it had started to rain.

 

The inside of Yoochun’s home wasn’t what Yunho expected. It was quaint but modern, spacious and minimalist. Browns, greens and blues blended together on his walls and furniture. But the object that captured Yunho’s attention was the jet-black grand piano that sat right by the large bay windows.

 

“You play?” Yunho asked, looking at Yoochun.

“I compose.” Yoochun answered.

 

Another louder clap of thunder made them both jump. Yoochun’s eyes widening, as he tried but failed to repress the sudden surge of memories. Outside, the rain poured down, drenching everything in sight.

 

The rain came down in torrents, pounding on the roof like a million pebbles striking metal. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, louder than before. The vibrations were more than familiar to Yoochun, as his knees collapsed from under him. Shaking in fear, he curled into himself, eyes shut tight as he fought against his resurfacing memories.

 

“No, no, no, no…” Yoochun whimpered. “Please… please stop! STOP!” he cried out hugging himself even tighter.

 

Yunho was beside Yoochun in an instant. His hand reached out to comfort, immediately going around Yoochun’s shoulder when Yoochun flinched away, shaking even harder.

 

“NO!!!” Yoochun screamed, tears streaming down his face.

 

Harang lay beside Yunho, unable to help. He looked at Yunho, eyes pleading.

 

_‘Please help him.’_

 

Yunho’s eyes moved back to Yoochun’s still trembling form. Carefully, he came closer until he was right beside Yoochun. He didn’t touch him, not yet, but he was prepared to restrain him if need be.

 

“Yoochun,” Yunho called, voice soft, comforting. “Yoochun, it’s okay.”

 

Yunho took a chance and touched Yoochun’s arm lightly. He flinched away. Ignoring the painful tug in his heart, Yunho tried again, more determined that ever.

 

“Yoochun, it’s me.” Yunho said, still in the same soft voice. “It’s Yunho.”

 

Yunho reached out again, but this time he wrapped his hands around Yoochun’s frame securely. Yoochun shook and cried out from the contact but Yunho kept him locked in his embrace.

 

“NO!!!” Yoochun screamed. “STOP!!! LET GO!!! LET GO OF ME!!! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!!!”

“STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!!”

“END IT! KILL ME!!! KILL ME!!! END IT!!! KILL ME!!!”

 

Yoochun kept screaming, repeating the words like a mantra. Yunho just held him tighter, refusing to let go as he murmured words of comfort into his ear.

 

“Ssshhhh…” Yunho comforted. “Yoochun… Yoochun-ah, it’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you.”

“Please…” Yoochun whimpered. His hands had somehow found its way to Yunho’s shirt, clutching them tightly as he buried his face in Yunho’s chest.

 

Yunho still held Yoochun tightly, gently rocking them both together. It took a long while before Yoochun had finally calmed down, falling into an exhausted sleep still tightly clutching at Yunho’s shirt.

 

Yunho looked at Yoochun’s tear-stained sleeping face with a sad smile. He gently brushed the tears away before lifting Yoochun up in his arms, careful so as not to wake him. Yoochun unconsciously snuggled closer in Yunho’s arms, making the latter smile fondly.

 

\---


	8. As much as the sun that rises above you, I’ll keep you safe as much as you’ve waited for me, with this glaring heart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

_Ropes. Around his wrists, his ankles._

_Black satin sheets that barely covered his naked frame._

_The feeling of heat and lust that he couldn’t control._

_Lips that touched his own. Rough and demanding. It disgusted him._

_Hands that roamed and touched his skin, memorizing every plain, curve and dip. It felt wrong, made his skin crawl._

_The intrusion. The pain. He felt violated, dirty, broken._

_More pain. White-hot pain._

_He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see._

_His body was numb, his thoughts in disarray. Incoherent. Bloodied. Broken._

_A sound. Muffled._

_Someone was calling him._

 

“Yoochun!”

 

“Yoochun!”

 

Yoochun continued to whimper and gasp and tremble and thrash, tears once again staining his face.

 

“Yoochun!” Yunho cried, trying to shake the other awake. “Yoochun! Wake up!”

 

Yunho moved, climbing into bed beside Yoochun. He carefully but firmly spooned the still thrashing Yoochun into his arms. Yoochun had immediately latched on to the other like a lifeline, his whimpers and tremors subsiding somewhat, his gasps slowly disappearing.

 

“Yoochun,” Yunho said as he wiped away his tears. “Wake up, Yoochun.”

 

Yunho felt Yoochun stir in his arms, felt the latter’s hands fist in his shirt as Yoochun’s shoulders began to tremble with renewed tears.

 

“Sshhhh…” Yunho comforted. “You’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you.”

 

Yoochun sniffled and buried his face further into Yunho’s chest, clinging tighter. Yunho ran a hand through Yoochun’s hair, wiping away his tears as he continued to comfort him.

 

A long silence filled the room. Yoochun’s head lay on Yunho’s chest, his arms now around the latter’s waist. He had listened to Yunho’s soothing voice and used his steady heartbeat to calm down. Yunho had kept his arm around Yoochun the whole time, his free hand gently stroking Yoochun’s back. Yoochun took a deep breath and released it slowly, hoping that Yunho wouldn’t notice.

 

“Hey,” Yunho murmured. “You okay?” he asked.

 

Yoochun wasn’t sure if he could trust his voice yet, so he just nodded his reply. He felt Yunho frown, not believing him but he refrained from saying anything.

 

“I’m gonna go get you a glass of water, okay?” Yunho said, as he started to remove his arms but Yoochun clung to him tighter.

“Please,” Yoochun whispered, pleading, voice barely audible. “Stay.”

“Alright.” Yunho acquiesced letting Yoochun snuggle more beside him.

 

They stayed like that for a time, neither caring how much time passed. Yunho didn’t dare risk moving away from Yoochun for fear of him having another panic attack.

 

Yoochun couldn’t move away from Yunho because he felt safe, secure. It felt right. He felt that no one would ever hurt him. No one had ever calmed him down whenever he had that nightmare, not even Shin, but he lived alone so nobody would have known. When he had been in the hospital the only thing that had calmed him down were the sedatives he was forcefully given.

 

This was new and different. Yunho was different. Yunho kept him sane.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yoochun murmured.

“Why are you apologizing?” Yunho asked.

“I…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to.” Yunho said. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

 

Yoochun steeled himself. Yunho was not only kind, he was also considerate, understanding. He never pushed people around or forced anyone into anything.

 

_Am I really ready to tell him everything? Am I truly ready to finally let someone in?_

 

Yoochun sighed in realization. Among the countless people he met, save for Shin, Yunho had stood out like a thorn among foul smelling flowers. He felt it the moment he shook his hand. He even had the curious thought that even Harang felt that Yunho was different, as crazy as it sounded.

 

Harang had never brought anyone to meet him before. It was always the other way around. Yunho was the first. He could tell that Yunho was different and that he would accept him for whatever he was. He realized that he had already made his decision the moment he met Yunho.

 

\---


	9. All the dreams I’ve prayed for,  They’re going towards you with my sincere scent, More than the air I breathe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

“A couple of years back,” Yoochun began. “I was an unfortunate victim of a monster.”

 

“I was taken, imprisoned and made to do anything that he wanted.”

 

“I couldn’t call for help. He had carefully seen to it that I would not find anything to use as a means of communication outside of the room he kept me in. The few friends I had who would be worried would be put at ease because he had made it that I had taken a leave of absence from work due to a sudden emergency. They would not find anything suspicious about that.”

 

“I was kept in one room, never allowed to go outside of it. He made sure that I wouldn’t with the heavy lock he placed every time he went out. He kept me fed, though I had refused to eat or drink for fear of him putting some form of poison in them. He tried convincing me otherwise but I wouldn’t budge.”

 

“He kept at it, bringing me food three times a day, just leaving the tray on the only desk in the room. I still didn’t eat. My body had grown considerably weaker then until I couldn’t even sit up in bed without him helping me. It wasn’t hard to predict what he did next. With me bedridden, he started to spend more and more time with me in my ‘prison’.”

 

“Every night, he insisted he was the one to feed me. I had stubbornly refused. He was patient at first, but when I kept my mouth tightly shut and kept turning my face away from the spoonful he held for me for five straight days, his patience finally ran out.”

 

“The first sting of pain on my cheek woke me up.” Yoochun said, wincing at the memory. “When he tried to feed me again and I still refused, it was his fist that made contact with my face. It was then that I realized that the man standing predatorily before me was going to really hurt me. Fear had taken over me in that instant as he continued to lay his hands on me, under the guise of ‘teaching me a lesson’. It was the first night I had lost consciousness because of him and woke up black and blue. I had obediently swallowed what he fed me from then on.”

 

“Everything started after that night.” Yoochun continued. “His care and concern had changed into anger and loathing. He seemed to really enjoy using me as his punching bag. He didn’t like it when I ‘disobeyed’ him.”

 

“One night, he came inside the room. It had been raining non-stop, with thunder crashing and lightning flashing. He stood by the door for a moment. He was completely out of it. I could smell the alcohol from where he was standing, one hand clutching an almost empty bottle of whisky the other a tattered photograph.”

 

 

_The man looked at Yoochun, eyes bloodshot, pupils dilated. He stumbled forward, dropping the now empty bottle from his hand but clutching onto the old photograph tighter in his other as thunder rumbled outside. Lighting flashed, illuminating the man’s face for a second. He didn’t break eye contact with the boy, he hovered over him, his hand reaching out towards the boy’s face. The boy flinched swatting his hand away._

_A sudden anger flared inside the man. He didn’t see Yoochun anymore but his wife. He grabbed both of Yoochun’s wrists in a vice-like grip, yanking them above his head as he straddled the boy’s lap. Yoochun struggled harder, kicking his legs in a vain attempt to get his captor off of him._

_“Get off me!” Yoochun yelled, still struggling._

_The man, growing impatient by the second, kept one hand oh both of Yoochun’s wrists as his other reached for his back pocket. He took out a length of rope, tied both of Yoochun’s wrists and then tied them to the headboard, making sure that the knots were secure. Yoochun, despite already being tied up, struggled even harder. He pulled on the ropes, trying to loosen his bindings. It made the man sneer, as he leaned back, admiring his work. From another pocket he took out a small hunting knife. Yoochun visibly stilled as his eyes focused entirely on the knife the man held in front of him._

_“What are you doing?” Yoochun asked voice barely above a whisper._

_The man just smirked at him, as he ran the side of the blade, on Yoochun’s face, down his neck, his collarbone until it snagged in his shirt. With a ripping sound, the shirt was cut off of him, the man carefully avoiding to nick his skin._

_Hands caressed Yoochun’s face, down his shoulders and then his chest and stomach. Another ripping sound was heard. His pants and underwear. Yoochun lay still, repressing his strong urge to shudder, afraid of the consequences he might face if he so much as twitched a finger._

_Before Yoochun could guess what the man was planning to do, rough, chapped lips descended on his own. He panicked and started to struggle again until he felt the cold metal of the knife against his neck. He forced himself to stop moving, breaths shallow, chest heaving._

_Without warning those lips descended on Yoochun’s again, but this time, he didn’t struggle because the man kept the knife on his throat. He didn’t make a sound, didn’t react at all, because what the man was currently doing to him greatly repulsed him. Panicked as he was, Yoochun was more afraid of what the man might do to him should he struggle against his questing lips again._

_Yoochun resisted, repressing his moans with only his willpower and his disgust. The man had moved from kissing his lips to kissing and licking his neck, collarbones and had then moved on to his chest and stomach while still keeping the knife in place. Involuntary shivers shook Yoochun’s frame and he felt the man smirk as he continued his ministrations to Yoochun’s body._

_The man suddenly stopped, looking at Yoochun with hunger in his eyes. Keeping the blade in place, his free hand took out a packet from his pocket. He tore it open with his teeth and tipped its contents into his mouth. He groaned, closing his eyes and then took out another packet. Tearing it open with his teeth again, he again tipped the contents into his mouth as he gripped Yoochun’s jaw. He took the glass of water from the bedside table and drank a mouthful. The man then forced his lips on Yoochun once again, letting the liquid in his mouth flow into Yoochun’s. The man forced Yoochun to swallow by continuing to kiss him._

_The effect was immediate. With a groan, Yoochun pulled his head back, feeling the drug burning in his veins. It was like liquid fire. His pupils already blown with unwanted lust, chest heaving, skin overly sensitive even to the lightest of touches._

_Yoochun’s mind couldn’t form any rational thought. His mind was blank, his body taking over as the drug’s effects continued to circulate in his system. Moaning, shouting and thrashing shamelessly, body arching to the man’s callous touch, tears of anger and frustration staining his cheeks._

_After reaching the height of unwanted pleasure, Yoochun slumped, breaths still shallow, gradually coming down from his high. His tears never seemed to end as he finally gives in and lets the darkness swallow him._

 

\---


	10. ‘I love you’, ‘You’re the only one’, I want to yell those words out into the sky…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

“For five weeks, that monster kept me. Fed me yes, but just for the sole purpose of keeping me alive so that I could fulfill his sexual needs.” Yoochun said voice bitter.

 

Yunho’s jaw tensed but he refrained from speaking, letting Yoochun finish. But his grip on Yoochun tightened.

 

 

_Yoochun lay in bed, hands tied on both sides of the headboard, feet bound by the foot of the bed. His throat fell raw from screaming. Only pain registered in his exhausted brain. The only other thing that his brain had the strength to do was to tell his lungs to breathe._

_The man sat beside him, a fond smile on his face as he disinfected and put ointment on Yoochun’s wounds. He had taken Yoochun again, ignoring his feeble protests. He forced him to take the drug again, this time giving him three tablets. The young man was weak, his brain blank, broken, helpless. He had stepped up the game this time as well, using more toys that made the younger man shudder and beg. He drew bloody lines on his body with the hunting knife turning Yoochun into a groaning incoherent mess, though he was very careful to not make his cuts too deep. He smiled, remembering how Yoochun had arched his back and screamed. To him, it was the most beautiful sight. He wanted to see it again._

_“You were very beautiful tonight.” The man cooed with a gentle voice. “Very beautiful.”_

_“I love you, GyuAe-ah. So much.” The man said, eyes glazed over. “So don’t ever leave me again.” He added, running gentle fingers through Yoochun’s sweat-soaked hair and then down his pale cheek. “Never again.”_

 

 

“I wanted to die.” Yoochun confessed, voice breaking. “I wanted it all to end. The humiliation. The torture. All that pain. I was losing hope and believed that I was never going to get rescued from that hell.”

 

Yoochun paused, taking in a careful (shuddering) breath before he continued.

 

“Shin was the only one.” Yoochun continued. “Shin told me. He had doubted that I really took time off from work, so he tried looking for me. He was the only one who looked for me. He was the only one who was worried.”

 

“The police had started looking as well with Shin’s persistence. Shin was adamant that something bad had happened to me and he wanted to find me before it was too late.”

 

“The man found out, naturally, and took his anger out on me. Blamed me for letting the authorities know that I was really missing. But how could I have informed them when I couldn’t even manage to escape from him when he almost always kept me drugged or unconscious because I was too exhausted or hurt or in pain?”

 

“I really thought that I was finally going to die. He had drugged me again, given me ten times the dosage he usually forces down my throat. He had taken me raw, ran his knife down my arms and chest and used my own blood as his lubricant.”

 

“I didn’t know how the police found me or when they arrived.” Yoochun concluded. “I was far too gone to even be aware of anything else. My mind and my body were both exhausted. The last thing I could remember was his sneering face and the metal pipe he held in his hands before he struck me in the head. He had also used it to break my arms and legs thinking that I would be able to leave him.”

 

“I had wanted to die so much that very night.” Yoochun whispered, closing his eyes, shaking.

 

Yoochun sighed snuggling even closer to Yunho’s embrace. Yunho had been holding his hands as he spoke and he felt him squeeze his own in reassurance. Yoochun smiled, grateful, as Yunho again, wiped his tears away.

 

“Six months.” Yoochun continued. “Six months of insanity and reliving each and every night that that monster took advantage of me.”

 

“Lost, broken and out of my mind.” Yoochun murmured. “That’s what I was. That’s what I still am.”

 

“Darkness was both a blessing and a curse. Somehow I had known that I had lost my sight. The doctor had told Shin that the blow to my head was so strong it damaged my optical nerves and that there was no chance that I would have my sight restored. After that Shin stayed by my bedside and started to take care of me.”

 

“After finding out… I had lost myself.” Yoochun said. “Physically, I looked like any other abuse and rape victim. Even if the doctor had told me, assured and reassured me that I will recover… that the emotional turmoil and torture I was going through could be dealt with given time, I felt that I wasn’t the same person as I was. I was, in all sense, truly broken.”

 

“I wouldn’t eat. I couldn’t. Every time I tried it just came back up. Sleep was… difficult. The nightmares shook me, broke me…again and again…and again.”

 

 

_Yoochun screamed himself awake._

_“Yoochun!”_

_“Yoochun!” Shin called. “Chun it’s me.”_

_Yoochun stilled, body trembling, chest heaving. He tilted his head towards the sound. The hands on his arms moved to his own, gripping them tightly._

_“Chun, it’s me. It’s Shin.” Shin repeated. “It’s me.”_

_Yoochun calmed somewhat, hearing his friend’s voice. Shin had his arms around him right away. His heart still hammered in his chest, images still in his mind’s eye, the pain and the sensations still fresh. He trembled again. Shin held him tighter._

 

Yoochun sighed. He remembered waking up screaming every night. He remembered how Shin had tried to calm him down during the first two weeks.

 

“Shin stayed by my side and continued to help me even if I had ranted and thrown my anger and frustrations at him. I had realized that if I kept dwelling and hurting and pitying myself, it will only hurt the one person that stood by my side more.” Yoochun said. “I restarted my life. I moved to a new home, a new city. Shin got me Harang so that I won’t be alone. Shin wasn’t convinced that I could be left alone to fend for myself.” Yooochun chuckled. “I was grateful yet annoyed at the same time. I had to convince him that it was okay to leave me alone.”

 

“I had to let Shin go on with his life. He had to stop taking care of me because I didn’t need it. I had assured him that I was perfectly fine, though he had his doubts. I had told him that the nightmares had stopped, that I was finally getting some well-deserved sleep.” Yoochun said, answering Yunho’s silent inquiry.

 

“It was a stupid lie. But it was a lie that would help ease a friend’s constant worry for me. I knew Shin knew that I was lying to him. The nightmares never stopped. Every night I would still wake up to my own screams. And as you’ve just witnessed, thunderstorms also trigger my unwanted memories.”

 

Yunho just held Yoochun in his arms, both in deep thought. Yoochun was dreading Yunho’s silence, his fear of rejection slowly getting the better of him. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.

 

Yunho, on the other hand, was looking at Yoochun in wonder.

 

_How could the man in his arms have suffered so much and still be living as normal a life as he could right now?_

 

Yunho sighed, releasing Yoochun but never letting go of him. Gently, he turned Yoochun so that the he was directly facing him. Lightly putting his hands on Yoochun’s cheeks, he ran his thumbs over his cheeks, bending down to kiss his forehead tenderly.

 

“You’re a very strong and very brave person, Yoochun.” Yunho said looking at Yoochun. It was the only thing he could think of and he realized that he meant every word.

 

Tears rolled down Yoochun’s cheeks again. Yunho’s words had touched him deeply. Shin had said the same thing, countless times. But somehow, coming from Yunho, it felt different. Burying his face in Yunho’s chest, Yoochun let out a sob, his hands fisting themselves again in Yunho’s shirt.

 

“Thank you, Yunho.” Yoochun whispered.

 

\---


	11. I love you, my heart which feels like bursting is calling out to you No matter how many times they find us…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Yunho lay beside Yoochun, their bodies facing each other as he watched him sleep. He traced his fingers lightly over Yoochun’s face, brushing his hair from his closed eyes, over his cheeks. Yoochun held his other hand tightly as he slept. He had promised Yoochun that he wouldn’t let go and that he would still be there when he woke up.

 

Yunho smiled sadly looking at Yoochun’s tired and worn face. His lack of sleep had really taken a toll on his body. He had just woken up from falling asleep for a few hours, and now was just watching Yoochun sleep. It wasn’t his intention to sleep; as he was worried that Yoochun might have another nightmare, but he couldn’t help but be lulled by the latter’s smooth and steady breaths.

 

“I want to help you, Yoochun.” Yunho whispered. “I hope I’ll be able to.”

 

Yoochun stirred, his hand holding Yunho’s tightening as if to make sure that the other was still there. He opened his eyes, bringing his and Yunho’s clasped hands to his chest and slightly curling into it.

 

“Yoochun?” Yunho’s concerned voice asked, hand immediately on Yoochun’s cheek.

“I’m okay.” Yoochun answered, turning his head towards Yunho’s voice, smiling. “It’s nothing.”

 

Yunho frowned. He knew Yoochun was lying.

 

“You had another nightmare.” Yunho said tightening his hold on Yoochun’s hand as Yoochun looked away.

“It’s not as bad… like before.” Yoochun answered. “Really, I’m okay, Yunho.” He repeated.

 

Yunho sighed. Yoochun can be stubborn at times.

 

“Are you up for some food?” Yunho asked, carefully sitting up in bed but keeping his hand clasped with Yoochun’s. As if to answer his question, Yoochun’s stomach growled. Both men chuckled, Yoochun flushing a bit from embarrassment. “I guess that’s a yes. Come on, I think I can quickly whip something up.”

 

Both men straightened up. Yunho stood up first and stretched. Yoochun still sat on the bed, running his hands through his hair. When he felt Yunho’s warm hand in his own he tilted his head up in surprise. Yunho smiled, a bit hesitant and then remembered that Yoochun couldn’t see him.

 

“I know you can manage on your own,” Yunho said, squeezing Yoochun’s hand. “But I want to help. If you’ll let me.”

 

_I want to help. If you’ll let me._

 

The words echoed in Yoochun’s head. The words, though simple, struck a chord in Yoochun’s heart.  It was an honest offer from Yunho’s heart. A smile tugged at his lips as he squeezed Yunho’s hand in return.

 

“Thank you,” Yunho said helping Yoochun stand up. “For letting me help you.”

“I should be the one thanking you, Yunho.” Yoochun said.

 

Together both men walked out of the bedroom, hands clasped and Yunho leading the way. They made their way towards the kitchen where Yunho helped Yoochun into a chair.

 

“I’m going to raid your fridge,” Yunho said. “See what I can find that’s quick to prepare so that you can eat.”

“Help yourself.” Yoochun said, resting his chin on his hand.

 

Yunho started cooking breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the small kitchen and in no time, both men were seated beside each other, sharing a plate.

 

“Thank you.” Yoochun said with a smile.

“For what?” Yunho asked. Yoochun had already thanked him enough.

“Just,” Yoochun answered. “Thank you.”

 

Yunho smiled at the man beside him. He looked at Yoochun again, and really looked at him this time, eyes filled with wonder and affection. The man in front of him, though they had only met, had become important to him. He tried to rationalize what he felt, but couldn’t do so.

 

Ever since he met Yoochun, he felt a strong desire to protect him. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to know what had happened to him that made him this way. He wanted to know why Yoochun’s blank eyes held such a deep pain, that he himself felt like crying in despair.

 

Yunho wanted to take that pain away. He wanted Yoochun to be happy.

 

Yunho moved his hand to Yoochun’s face, gently caressing it. His other hand held Yoochun’s and he squeezed it lightly. Rubbing his thumb against Yoochun’s cheek, Yunho closed the distance between them until only a few inches of space remained between them.

 

When he felt Yunho’s hand against his cheek, Yoochun had leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a smile on his lips. He had squeezed Yunho’s hand in return, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. He felt Yunho lean forward until their breaths mingled. Then Yunho’s hand gently tilted his face up and a pair of warm lips touched his own.

 

\---


	12. No matter if we can't breathe, like those invisible flower-like smiles, Which shine just like the stars, I'll keep you safe beautifully…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Yoochun shot up from his bed, gasping, breaking out in cold sweat. Running a shaking hand through his hair, he hungrily gulped in the oxygen to help him steady his breathing.

 

A nightmare.

 

Again.

 

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Yoochun closed his eyes, willing the horrifying images away. He had thought that the nightmares would finally stop.

 

He was wrong.

 

Yoochun felt his bed dip and then Harang’s soft fur brushed against his leg. Wiping his tears away, he placed his other hand on Harang’s head, affectionately scratching behind his ears.

 

“Thank you, Harang.” Yoochun whispered.

 

“I wish he was here, Harang.” Yoochun murmured after a while. “I wish he was here.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Another afternoon found Yunho and Yoochun seated comfortably in Yoochun’s couch, with Yoochun curled up beside Yunho, his head resting on the latter’s broad chest.

 

“Can you?” Yunho asked, hesitant. “Can I hear you play?”

 

Yoochun smiled as he stood up. Yunho stood up with him, both making their way towards the piano, hands clasped. Yoochun sat down and slid the cover from the ivories. With a deep breath, he started playing.

 

Soft notes filled the air, each one smoothly weaving into another. Yoochun’s fingers danced across the black and white keys skillfully. And then Yoochun’s voice joined with the notes, harmonizing with it. Yoochun’s voice was deep, soulful and so full of emotion. With a jolt, Yunho realized that he had been listening to Yoochun’s own rendition of _Right Here Waiting_.

 

“That was amazing.” Yunho complimented when Yoochun had finished playing.

“Thank you.” Yoochun said, flushing a bit at the compliment.

 

\---

 

“Have you been well?” Yunho asked. Yoochun could hear the worry in his voice. “Please don’t lie to me, Chun.”

 

Yunho’s nickname for him made him smile, though his was tinged with sadness. He sighed and stood up to face Yunho, taking both of his hands in his.

 

“No.” Yoochun answered with a sigh. “But I’m better.” He added.

“Last night?” Yunho asked. Yoochun nodded.

 

Yunho sighed and gently touched his forehead with Yoochun’s. They stayed like that for a moment, their hands still entwined. Yoochun could tell that Yunho was worried.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yunho murmured. It was Yoochun’s turn to sigh.

“Why are you sorry, Yunho?” Yoochun asked. “It’s not your fault that my nightmares haven’t stopped.” Yunho shook his head.

“But I---” Yunho began but Yoochun cut him off by kissing him.

“No buts.” Yoochun said. His hands cupped Yunho’s face, thumbs gently rubbing his cheeks. “My nightmares are not your fault. The things I’ve been through, they’re not easy to get over. But I’ve had worse.” Yoochun continued. “Stop blaming yourself for something that you have no control over.” **** __  
  


 

**\---** __  
  


****

Yoochun felt his phone vibrate. It had been a present from Yunho a few days back. It had been their only link to each other ever since Yunho had taken on more work as a photographer.

 

“Hello?” Yoochun answered a smile on his lips.

“Hey, Chun. I miss you.” Yunho greeted back. “How are you? Have you eaten?”

“I miss you too.” Yoochun answered. “I’m okay. What about you? How’s work?”

“Hectic as always.” Yunho answered. “I think I’m about to get buried in it.”

“I can always dig you out, if you want.” Yoochun joked trying to ignore the exhaustion he can clearly hear from Yunho’s voice. Yunho chuckled on the other end and it made him smile.

“You worry too much.” Yunho said. “I may be a bit of a workaholic but I don’t let it rule my life.”

“Have you eaten?” Yoochun asked knowing what the other’s answer will be. “You shouldn’t be neglecting your body, Yunho.” He scolded.

“I just have to finish this shoot then I’ll grab a bite right after.” Yunho answered. “Promise.”

 

Somehow, Yoochun doubted those words. But Yunho was just like that.

 

“Can I come over and bring you something to eat?” Yoochun asked.

“I’d like that.” Yunho said. “Thank you, Chun.”

 

\---


	13. As much as the sun that rises above you, I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Yunho tiredly rubs his eyes, ignoring the dull ache in his temples, finally letting himself take a break from staring at the computer screen full of photographs. Photographs that he’d taken for the past week for one of his clients --- a bookazine. The editor-in-chief had not wanted any other photographer to work for the bookazine and had had to persuade Yunho to take on the job, adding a hefty 50% more to his usual price. But Kim Heechul was also an old friend, so Yunho just couldn’t say no. He’d been so busy that he hadn’t had time to see Yoochun except for the few moments when he’d called the other during his breaks.

 

Blinking, Yunho pushed away a sudden bout of dizziness and resumed work, meticulously choosing which photos would go into which section of Heechul’s bookazine.

 

A soft clunk made Yunho look up, finding himself staring at Heechul’s fond smile. With a grateful smile, he lifted the cappuccino to his lips and sipped.

 

“Workaholic idiot.” Heechul scolded, smile still in place. “I can always extend the deadline, you know.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Yunho said, turning back to work again. “And I’m not a workaholic. Nor am I an idiot.” He denied.

“Sure you’re not.” Heechul drawled. “Do you even know what time it is?” he asked.

 

Yunho’s eyes immediately found his watch. It was a little after ten in the evening.

 

“Didn’t notice that it was this late already.” Yunho said chuckling to himself, a hand running through his hair.

“Didn’t even notice that you’re the only one here.” Heechul said with a frown. “If I hadn’t come to check up on you, you would’ve worked on until tomorrow.”

 

Relenting under Heechul’s glare, Yunho reluctantly shut off his computer, taking note where he would be resuming his sorting tomorrow. Pushing back his chair, he stood and stretched, ignoring yet again the sudden dimming of his vision and the dizziness threatening him, his sore muscles protesting from being seated for hours.

 

“Come on.” Heechul said from behind him, hands on his shoulders, pushing lightly. “Before you get any ideas of staying the night. Again.”

“Alright, alright.” Yunho said, laughing at his friend’s childish antic. **** _  
  
_

Once outside, both men walked towards the direction of Yunho’s apartment. Heechul making small talk while watching Yunho out from the corner of his eyes.

 

“I know you’re watching me, Chul.” Yunho said with a roll of his eyes. “But I’m okay. I promise.” He assured.

“Doesn’t stop me from worrying.” Heechul simply said. “You look like you need rest… and a lot of it.”

“I don’t.” Yunho countered, still vehemently ignoring what his body is feeling. “I have to finish sorting the photographs by tomorrow so I can properly plan for the next shoot.”

“You really are stupid.” Heechul scolded. “Have you not heard a word I said earlier? I told you I can extend your deadline, it’s not a problem.”

“Yes, Chul. I heard you. Loud and clear. And no, I don’t need an extension.” Yunho said.

“Stubborn fool.” Heechul muttered. “Like I’d listen to you anyway. I’m you client. What I say goes. I’ll give you another two weeks so don’t work yourself into the ground.” He said eyeing Yunho seriously. “That’s an order.” He added just as his phone rang.

 

Yunho sighed, watching his friend talk on the phone. Thankful of Heechul’s thoughtfulness and forcefulness he smiled at Heechul’s expression, totally different from the one earlier. He had a good guess who the other man was talking to and immediately his thoughts went to Yoochun.

 

Yunho hadn’t had the chance to spend time with, let alone talk with Yoochun for the last few days because he was so busy with work. He knew the other understands, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty for not being there to help.

 

“Hey,” Heechul said, flipping his phone closed, pocketing it. “Think you can find your way home?”

 

Yunho frowned at him.

 

“Yes, e _omma_ , I can.” Yunho answered. “Go be with your lover already.”

“On second thought, I’d much rather see you home with my own two eyes.” Heechul said eyes narrowing. “Before you crack your head open and get yourself killed by falling over because of exhaustion.”

“I don’t need you to see me home.” Yunho said frowning. “Go to Siwon. I know you’re itching to be with him.” It was Heechul’s turn to frown at him.

“If I find out that you’d gone and cracked your head or something, I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself, you understand?” Heechul threatened.

“If I crack my head open, I’d be dead anyway so killing me would be pointless.” Yunho shot back. “Now go.”

“Take care of yourself, idiot.” Heechul said. “Or I’ll have your head.”

Shaking his head, Yunho bid Heechul farewell and watched as the other hailed a cab and got in before continuing on his way.

 

Yunho walked on, hands in his pockets, thoughts flying to Yoochun. He stopped and huffed, his mind made up; letting his feet lead him in the opposite direction.

 

\---


	14. I love you, I love you, you're the most beautiful in this world, This dream-like heart, more than the air I breathe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Yoochun stopped playing, brows furrowing a bit as he heard rain pour outside. He turned towards the windows, just listening. A sigh escaped his lips a moment later as he let himself feel assured that this was indeed, just rain. After carefully closing the cover on the ivories, he stood up just as Harang walked by his leg.

 

“Harang?” Yoochun asked, following the sound of Harang’s paws. “Where are you going?”

 

Harang barked. A knock on the door made him tilt his head a bit in wonder. _Who could that be at this hour?_  Yoochun could hear Harang pawing at the door so he made his way towards it, wondering who was on the other side.

 

The sound of the rain almost overwhelmed him as he opened the door.

 

“Hey, Chun.” Yunho’s spoke, voice shaky.

“Yunho?” Yoochun asked, face turned directly at Yunho. “What are you –?” he stopped himself and grabbed Yunho’s wrist, dragging him inside.

 

Yunho looked like he had jumped into a pool and just climbed out of it, though Yoochun couldn’t see it. He felt the other shivering and having a difficult time peeling his soaked clothes from himself because he was shaking too much. Yunho had made a sudden decision to make a surprise visit but had been caught in the sudden rain on his way to Yoochun’s apartment. He’d wanted to get there sooner so he didn’t bother looking for shelter and just ran all the way.

 

“You’re soaked!” Yoochun scolded as he kept a firm grip on Yunho’s wrist while dragging him towards the bathroom.

“I – I’m f-fine.” Yunho said voice shaky. He stood his ground pulling Yoochun into his arms for a cold and wet embrace.

“You’re getting me wet, Yunho.” Yoochun said head resting on Yunho’s soaked shoulder.

“Sorry.” Yunho mumbled, burying his face in Yoochun’s hair. “Can we just… stay like this… just for a bit?” he asked shivering again.

 

Yunho was cold. His head was heavy and aching and dizzy. He breathed in Yoochun’s scent slowly, tightening his arms around the man. Closing his eyes, he shivered, burrowing further into Yoochun’s hair and warmth.

 

“You’re freezing.” Yoochun said voice gentle.

 

Yoochun noticed how fast Yunho’s condition changed. Yunho was trembling from the cold, breath coming in warm gasps, temperature burning. It didn’t surprise Yoochun that Yunho’s legs suddenly gave out on him and he was quick to handle the task of carrying part, if not most, of Yunho’s weight.

 

“I – I’m s-so-sorry.” Yunho whispered, apologizing.

“It’s okay.” Yoochun said. “Come on, you need a bed… and dry clothes.”

 

Ten minutes later, Yoochun had Yunho lay down on his bed. It was a challenge to convince the latter to take his bed so they compromised. Yoochun sighed inwardly as he listened to Yunho’s shallow breathing. He was spooned in front of Yunho, the latter’s arms around his torso, half of his face buried in Yoochun’s hair. The steadying burn of Yunho’s skin was worrying Yoochun. He gently took Yunho’s arms from him, carefully getting up. His hand immediately found Yunho’s sweat-beaded forehead and almost immediately took it away. Yunho was burning.

 

Maneuvering himself out of Yunho’s arms, Yoochun sat up and carefully arranged Yunho so that he was lying on his back. Getting out of bed, he pulled the covers up to Yunho’s chin, his hand once again on Yunho’s forehead.

 

Yoochun removed his hand, frowning and worrying. He padded out of the room. When he came back he had a tray in his hands with a basin full of ice and water, a hand towel, cold medication and a glass of water.

 

“What will I do with you?” Yoochun whispered as he placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. “You promised me you wouldn’t overwork yourself.”

 

Yoochun soaked the towel in the basin before squeezing the excess water from it. Folding it twice, he gently wiped at the other’s face, neck and arms. He repeated the process two more times before soaking the towel one last time and then leaving it on Yunho’s forehead.

 

He listened as Yunho slept, breathing still shallow, skin hot from the high fever. Yoochun lay down beside him and let himself rest.

 

Yoochun woke up a couple of hours later, immediately checking on Yunho’s condition. He took the towel, brows furrowed in worry as he put it back in the basin. He took the basin with him and stood up and went to his closet, grabbing a shirt for Yunho to change into.

 

Yoochun sat back down on the bed, placing the basin with full of water and ice then gently prodded Yunho awake. He helped him sit up, letting Yunho, in his half-conscious state, lean heavily on him. He pulled the sweat-soaked shirt from Yunho’s body. He took the towel and dipped it into the basin before using it to wipe Yunho’s upper body making Yunho shiver because of the cold. Then Yoochun took the new shirt and pulled it over his head, tugging it down his body.

 

Yunho moaned and mumbled incoherently, shivering again as he buried himself in Yoochun’s warmth. Arms went around Yoochun’s waist, Yunho pulling Yoochun closer still, his head resting on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Yunho-yah,” Yoochun murmered taking the glass and the medicine in his hands. “Can you drink this for me? It will help your fever.”

 

Yoochun helped Yunho drink the medicine. He made sure that Yunho finished the whole glass of water before putting it back on the tray as Yunho snuggled back into Yoochun’s warmth. Yoochun smiled despite himself and carefully laid himself and Yunho back on the bed, pulling the covers over both of them. His hand reached out, pulling the towel from the basin again and wringing the water from it, folding it and then put it on Yunho’s forehead.

 

In the next two days, Yunho was barely conscious; his body still fighting the fever that barely went down. Yoochun took care of him, coaxing him into a state where he was conscious enough to slurp some soup and drink his medicine. By the end of the second day, Yunho’s fever had finally broken. But Yoochun continued to check on Yunho’s condition, his worry only slightly easing.

 

\---


	15. I’ll wait for you, I’ll never let go of your hands, Even if it’s only tears, I’ll wipe them away for you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Yunho groaned as he felt himself being pulled into consciousness. He wanted to go back to sleep but his stomach growled its protest. Yawning and stretching, he sat up in bed. Looking around, Yunho realized that he wasn’t in his own bed but somewhere familiar. Then memories flooded him.

 

He was in Yoochun’s apartment. Running a hand through his messy hair, he remembered working late and being scolded by Heechul. He looked around until his eyes landed on the bedside table. Reaching for his phone, he looked at it and was surprised to have several missed calls and messages.

 

Just how long was he out?

 

Pressing the call button, he put the phone to his ear and waited.

 

“I’ll kill you.” Heechul muttered dangerously on the other end. “You do remember me telling you _that_ two days ago, right?”

“Well good morning to you too.” Yunho winced.

“You know better than to overwork yourself.” Heechul scolded. “You didn’t even bother to eat right.”

“Yes and I deserve being betrayed by my own body collapsing on me because of it.” Yunho answered. “I’m sorry, Chul.”

“You better be.” Heechul sniffed. “Good thing you’re still alive. That way, when you decide to come to work, I can wring the life right out of you.”

“Thank you for worrying, Chul.” Yunho said smiling. Heechul was worried, he knew. “I’ll go back to work tomorrow.”

“Oh no you don’t, you workaholic idiot.” Heechul said. “If I see you tomorrow I’ll personally and literally kick your ass. Come back next week. _Or else_.”

“Thanks, Chul. Really.” Yunho chuckled before ending the call.

 

Yunho sighed. Heechul might be brash but he cares.

 

The smell of eggs and sausages and coffee filled the air. Yunho decided that it was time to get up. He let his nose lead him towards the kitchen where he saw Yoochun busy pouring coffee into two mugs.

 

“Did Heechul-hyung give you an earful?” Yoochun asked turning and handing Yunho the mug.

“You heard that.” Yunho said. “Sorry. It’s just the way he is.”

“I answered your phone when he called.” Yoochun said. “I told him what happened to you. He was really worried, said that you’d always been like this, overworking and over-exhausting yourself enough to kill yourself.”

 

Yoochun looked disappointed and worried and angry as he put the mug to his lips to sip at the coffee. Yunho closed the distance between them and took Yoochun’s free hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yunho apologized. “And thank you. Thank you for taking care of me.” He smiled.

“I was worried.” Yoochun said squeezing Yunho’s hand. “Please don’t ever do that to yourself again.”

“Promise.” Yunho kissed Yoochun’s forehead.

“Now eat.” Yoochun ordered. “So you can take your medicine.”

“Yes, sir.” Yunho answered letting Yoochun steer him to the table.

 

 

\---

 

A month later.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Don’t you miss it?” Yunho asked breaking the comfortable silence.

 

Although Yunho’s sudden question was vague, Yoochun clearly knew what the other meant. Yoochun sighed, shifting a bit in Yunho’s arms.

 

“I do.” Yoochun answered voice tinged with sadness. “I want to, if I could, to get it back. I want to see. I want to see you.” he felt Yunho tighten his arms around him.

“Is there any other way?” Yunho asked. “Transplants from donors?”

“That’s a very long list.” Yoochun answered simply. “A long and arduous wait of which the possible results will either be positive or negative. Most of the time I was left disappointed.”

“I want to help you.” Yunho offered.

 

That simple sentence had Yoochun sitting up in surprise, breath catching in his throat. He turned his body towards Yunho, mouth agape in shock.

 

“Y – you… Y – yunho!” Yoochun gasped.

 

Yunho took both of Yoochun’s hands in his, squeezing them and smiling. He rubbed his thumbs on the back of Yoochun’s hands gently.

 

“I want to help you.” Yunho said voice thick with emotion. “I want you to see.”

 

Yunho cupped Yoochun’s faced, gently wiping away the tears. Yoochun hadn’t realized that he’d started crying. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and felt Yunho’s lips touch each of his eyelids before resting their foreheads together. Yoochun knew. Yunho was willing to give up his sight for him.

 

“But you… You… your job… you don’t have to.” Yoochun mumbled choked by his tears. “I can’t… you can’t…”

 

\---


	16. I love you, I love you, you're the most beautiful in this world, This dream-like heart, more than the air I breathe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own the characters... but i do own the story. the title of each chapter for this fic are lyrics from TVXQ's "Picture Of You".
> 
> i know there's a download option here, but please don't download my work. thanks~^^

Six months later.

 

 

\---

 

 

Yunho smiled as he put down his camera, returning the bow the models had given him as they passed by. It had been a little over half a year since then. Making that decision had been difficult, but he’d had a more difficult time trying to convince Yoochun to agree. Luckily for him, his reassurances had paid off, though he had to adjust and agree to Yoochun’s condition.

 

Yunho’s persistence had led to a lot of arguments. He had been willing to give up his sight. Yoochun didn’t. He didn’t want to take anything from Yunho that would result in him losing his only means of income. Yunho had tried to explain, sight things, other things that he will be able to do but Yoochun had blown up at that. Yoochun had yelled at him, angry tears running down his face, that he’d only end up like him, shunned and isolated and unwanted.

 

Yunho had thought long and hard before coming to his decision, even longer still before coming forward to Yoochun with his offer. Seeing his lover’s tears had stopped Yunho from lashing out his own angry words. He came forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking and sobbing Yoochun, tucking his head in the crook of his neck, murmuring comfort in his ears.

 

_“Ssshhhh…” Yunho murmured rubbing Yoochun’s back._

_Yoochun hiccupped and clutched at Yunho tighter, burying further into his chest. He understood Yunho’s intentions but he didn’t want him to sacrifice any more than he did._

_Yunho had already given him so much._

_“I don’t want it.” Yoochun stubbornly muttered voice muffled. “You’ve given me so much already. Too much. Please, just let me be. I’ve learned to live without my sight. I’ve come to accept it and adapted to it. Please, Yunho. Please.” He pleaded._

_“No.” Yunho said voice gentle, calm. “I’ve not given you enough. What you’ve been through, I can only imagine how much of an impact it has made in your life but pushed through and survived. You’ve endured and become such a strong person. I could never compare, Yoochun-ah.” Yunho paused cupping Yoochun’s face in his hands, looking into his lover’s glassy tear-filled eyes. “You deserve better. You deserve a chance to live a life. A new life.” He explained voice breaking. “You don’t deserve live in the dark.”_

_Yunho hugged Yoochun tighter._

_“I love you, Yoochun.” Yunho confessed tears falling. “So much.”_

_“Yunho,” Yoochun said lifting his head to look at his lover’s tear-stained face. “I can’t.”_

_“I want to do this, Chun. For you. For the both of us.” Yunho pleaded. “Please.”_

 

In the end, both of them had agreed to compromise.

 

\---

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re back working your ass off again.” Heechul said from behind him.

“You missed me.” Yunho sighed opening his arms as Heechul hugged him tight. “How are you, Chul?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Heechul shot back frowning. “I’m perfectly fine, as you can see.”

“Yes, I can see.” Yunho chuckled agreeing. He leaned back and rested his elbows on the counter (beside his camera). “What brings you here?”

“Checking to see if you really are here working your ass off.” Heechul answered. “You’re supposed to be recuperating you half-blind idiot!” he scolded smacking Yunho’s shoulder hard.

“I am.” Yunho winced at the sting. “This is my way of recovering. That hurt, you know. Some best friend you are.”

“Be glad I didn’t poke you in the eye instead.” Heechul threatened. “Seriously. You’re working with one eye?” he asked curiously.

“Chul, the operation was done over six months ago.” Yunho explained. “Technically, I’ve already fully recovered. I’ve done rehab as well. Both of us did.” He added. “I’m pretty much used to it now.”

“You lovesick fool.” Heechul said without any heat. “How could he have allowed this?”

 

Yunho just chuckled.

 

“He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Yoochun answered instead coming to stand by Yunho’s side, Harang in tow. “No matter how much I got mad, yelled and cried. He’s way too stubborn for his own good.”

“You just love me too much.” Yunho crooned arms circling Yoochun’s waist as he gave him a kiss.

“Pabo.” Yoochun smiled kissing back.

 

_Yoochun didn’t know if he was just lucky or someone up there must like him. It took a lot of convincing but Yunho had finally persuaded him. It turned out that Yunho had been talking to a specialist, been tested and deemed a perfect match to Yoochun._

_Yunho was stubborn as hell but so was Yoochun. He had only agreed to go through with the operation under one condition. That he’d only take one eye from Yunho so that he would be able to see, at least partially and continue with his work. He had asked the specialist about this and was given a positive answer. Yunho would still be able to work even if he could only see with one eye. He would have to go through rehabilitation to get used to it but once he does, he can go back to living normally._

_Yoochun on the other hand would also need rehabilitation. It was more for his mind to get used to the idea and the sensation of being able to see again than anything. It left Yoochun feeling afraid, anxious and happy all at the same time. But Yunho would be there with him and reassured him by squeezing his hand silently telling him not to worry too much._

_~_

_“I’m removing the bandage now.” The doctor said. Yoochun felt his heartbeat speed up, hand tightening in Yunho’s who squeezed back, reassuring. “Once the bandage is gone, slowly open your eye and then tell me what you see.”_

_Yoochun took a breath and nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak just yet. He felt the last of the bandages being removed and took another steadying breath. He felt Yunho squeeze his hand, giving him strength._

_Yoochun slowly fluttered his eyelid, little by little sliding it open. His mind was anxious and working on overdrive. He gasped as the sudden light blinded him and he shut his left eye tightly turning away._

_“Hey, you okay?” Yunho asked, concerned._

_“Yes, just surprised.” Yoochun answered. “Too bright.”_

_“Try again.” The doctor encouraged. “Slowly.”_

_After another steadying breath, Yoochun tried again. Slowly, he lifted his eyelid, letting light flood in. At first, all he saw was white. Blinking and letting his left eye adjust, the white blur in front of him morphed into blobs of color shaping themselves until his vision gradually sharpened. Heart racing, he blinked several times, looking around._

_“What do you see?” the doctor asked._

_A bespectacled man with graying hair, kind eyes and a warm smile was right in front of him. A stethoscope hung around his neck, a dark contrast to the white of his doctor’s coat. The room they were in was small, he sat on the bed the white of the linens crinkled and a bit darker than the doctor’s coat. He could see the tube that ran along his arm, connected to the IV bag that hung above his head. A small television hung suspended to his right, attached to the wall just below the ceiling in front of his bed. He took in his surroundings, eyes hungrily taking in everything._

_Finally he looked at his hand that was clasped in Yunho’s. He looked at the sun-kissed skin and long fingers, eyes trailing up to the forearm and then to the sleeve of a shirt. Yoochun saw a strong neck and jaw, bow-shaped lips, a nose, almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes that smiled and dark brown hair._

_Yoochun’s breath caught. His free hand reached out to touch Yunho’s cheek, his thumb rubbing at it. He looked at Yunho, tears spilling over his eyes._

_“You.” Yoochun answering the doctor’s question and smiling at Yunho. “I can see you.”_

 

“Was it worth it?” Heechul asked.

 

Yunho and Yoochun looked at him and just smiled.

 

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Heechul muttered with a roll of his eyes though he was smiling at the same time.


End file.
